Uchikina Rabu
by FanLovesFics16
Summary: An unsure third year girl questions her life. Wondering why she belongs here. Confused on what she wants to do. When she meets the Host Club, could she find the answers she's been searching for? I bring you Uchikina Rabu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, guess who's back from Writers Block?**

 **(Cricket sounds were only heard)**

 **Ok ok, so I haven't updated my previous story that I have on right now.**

 **But come on give me a break, I've been busy with school and stuff. I've been planning on getting a job and deciding on online college courses.**

 **So I want you guys to be patient with me if you want me to continue the Supper to those who had read it.**

 **I know I haven't done any update or new Fanfics for the past two years, you can blame writers block and school work for that.**

 **But now I came back from writers block, and I decided to put in a new Fanfic in.**

 **It's an OHSHC Fanfic because I've been a big Anime/Manga fan. And the OHSHC is one of my favorite anime ever! And this story is set in a Modern AU.**

 **It'll be my first time writing an anime/manga Fanfic so please give me good comments and there might be some grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

 **So let's begin this new story!**

 **Bold-Shouting/yelling, signs.**

"Normal speaking.

' _Italic'-Thinking/dreaming_

*Uchikina Rabu*

* **BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ***

The buzzing sound of an alarm clock ran through a small apartment complex in Tokyo, Japan. For in one of the small apartments, there's a bedroom where the alarm was coming from. We find a lavender haired girl sleeping soundly in her room. Her name was Chiyoko Usami, ( **AN: This is a different Usami than the one in Junjou Romantica**.) who is starting her third year of high school. In the past, Chiyoko was mostly home schooled during her childhood. But then her parents had decided that Chiyoko should start at an actual school where she won't be as lonely as she was as a child. When Chiyoko first heard of her parents' idea, she was a bit uneasy about it. But with much persuasion from her parents, she gave in to her parents' demands.

"Mmmf," groans the sleeping form from a queen sized bed. Slowly opening her Onyx colored eyes, Chiyoko turned her head to the right side to shut the alarm off. But when she saw what the time it was, she shot out of her bed with a panicked look on her face.

"It's six-thirty already?!" Chiyoko cried out as she quickly got out of her covers. Then Chiyoko quickly rushed to her closet to grab her special school uniform.

"I better get ready before I'm late for school," School starts at seven in Japan, and if she doesn't get there on time she'll be tardy; and she didn't want to have that on her first day of school. She then went straight to the only bathroom in her apartment to get ready for school.

Fifteen minutes later, Chiyoko came rushing out of her apartment picking up her pace and headed straight to the bus stop. She was wearing a yellow dress with puffy sleeves, a high white collar with a red bow tie, and white leggings with black strapped flats. Strapped on her left shoulder was her school bag full of text books, notebooks, pens, pencils, and some manga novels she could read during her free time.

Chiyoko caught her breathe as she finally got to the bus stop and slumped down a bench. "Made…it…just in time," pants Chiyoko as she checks her wrist watch. "I made it just before my buss to school gets here." With a sigh of relief, Chiyoko tilts her head back in relief for being able to make it on time. It took very long till the bus arrived five minutes later. ' _Well, this is it,'_ Chiyoko said mentally. _'A new beginning of my life._ ' Chiyoko gets up from the bench and heads for the bus that had come to a stop.

When Chiyoko got on the bus, she turned to the driver who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver who wasn't even looking up at her.

"U-umm…to Ouran Academy please," Chiyoko answered softly only the driver could hear. The driver only smiled up at as he turned to face her.

"That'll be 625 yen miss," the driver said as he pointed to a small box that's to put the money in.

"Oh, okay," Chiyoko said as she took out the right amount of money and put it into the money box. ( **A/N: I know that's stupid to call it that but I don't how they call those things.)**

The driver smiled and then said, "Thank you ma' me for riding with us."

Chiyoko nodded her head to the driver and headed to the back of the bus for a seat. As Chiyoko sat down, she began to rummage through her school bag to find her iPod to play music on.

"Might as well relax while on my way to the Academy," Chiyoko muttered to herself. "I'll listen to my music during the bus trip to Ouran.

Chiyoko waited only twenty minutes for the bus to arrive at Ouran Academy. Soon, the bus came to a complete stop at the front of the Academy. ' _Well, this is my stop,'_ Chiyoko thought as she got up from her seat and headed to the front of the bus to get off. ' _I'm going to try my very best at this school. I want to make my parents proud of what I accomplish here.'_ Soon Chiyoko made it to the front of the bus. The bus driver gave her a smile as Chiyoko got to the door.

"Have a good day miss," the driver said in a cheerful tone.

"Arigato," thanked Chiyoko as she stepped off the bus.

As the bus drives away, Chiyoko looks up at the school building. Her eyes widen with awe at the sight before her. For what she was looking at was the most famous school in all of Japan, Ouran Academy. It was said that only people with high social standings; those from filthy rich families are luckily enough to attend here at the Elite Private School, Ouran Academy. But for Chiyoko, she had come to attend here on scholarship. She didn't want her parents' money and business to get in the way of her own accomplishments. She wanted to prove to herself that she could go through the challenges without her parents' help.

"Wow…This place," Chiyoko muttered. "It's so…Pink."

It was true; the whole building was set in an artistic castle design with pink being the main color of the whole building. Chiyoko was never really a big fan of the color, but she didn't mind it. ' _Well, might as well get going and start this new chapter,'_ was Chiyoko's last thought before she start heading to the front entrance of Ouran.

When she got inside the school, she begins her search for the front office. With a few directions asked by either the school staff or students, Chiyoko finally made it to her destination. As she opened the door to the front office, she saw two people in the room. One was a female who was behind the desk, and the other was a man who was wearing what seem like an expensive business suit. She assumed that they were in deep conversation.

Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, Chiyoko makes her move back through the door she came from before. She was about to turn to the door when a deep voice calls out, "Shouldn't you be in class right now, miss?" Turning her head around, Chiyoko made eye contact with the man that had called out to her. For a while no one spoke a word, silence was only met.

"U-umm…I'm new here sir," Chiyoko answered breaking the silence. "I just came here to pick up my schedule so I can be on my way."

Surprisingly, the man let out a huge smile and said, "Ah…You must be Chiyoko Usami. Is that right?" Chiyoko could only stare at the man confusedly, for he seemed happy to see her here.

Not wanting to keep him waiting she answered, "Y-yes sir, I'm starting my third year, sir." Then the man walked up to Chiyoko and took her hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles. Startled by this action, Chiyoko slipped her hand away from his grip.

"Oh forgive me, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet," the man said with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm the Chairman here at Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suoh. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Usami."

Chiyoko looked at him in shock. She never thought that she would meet the Chairman of the school on her first day. "O-oh S-Suoh-s-s-sama, I-I n-never th-thought th-that I g-get t-to m-meet you in person s-sir," Chiyoko stuttered a she bows respectively to him.

Mr. Suoh only let out a hearty chuckle and said, "No need to be so formal Ms. Usami. I just want to welcome you here at Ouran."

"W-well sir, I really must be going," said Chiyoko as she calmed down.

"That's right; don't want to be late on your first day, so I had gathered a couple of students from your year to com and escort you to your classes that the three of you will share together." Surprised by that offer, Chiyoko cold only nod her head silently thanking Mr. Suoh.

Suddenly, the same door that Chiyoko came through earlier, opened once again. And in came two males wearing what seemed to be the school's male uniform. It was very different from the girls' uniform that Chiyoko was wearing. The boys' uniform consists of a white dress shirt, a black tie with a purple stripe, a light blue school jacket with the school's emblem on the left front pocket, and black dress pants and shoes. The first male was short to be mistaken as an elementary student. With dark blond hair, big honey brown eyes, and was carrying what look like a pink bunny in his arms. The other male was right beside his small companion was who caught Chiyoko's attention the most.

He was about six ft. two' if Chiyoko was guessing. He had short black hair, dark colored eyes, and he was very attractive.

' _What?!'_ Chiyoko shouted in her mind. ' _Did I just think of him as attractive? I just barely met him, and yet I feel different around him. But what could it mean?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the Chairman.

"Oh, Gomendesai Souh-sama," said Chiyoko apologetically. "I got caught up in my thoughts, what were you saying sir?"

The Chairman only smiled at her and said, "I said that Mr.'s Haninozuka and Morinozuka will be your guides around the school. I wish you luck on your first day her Ms. Usami."

Chiyoko blushed a light shade of pink as the tall male came towards her. As he got up close to her, Chiyoko got a better look at his height. She realizes that she just barely met up to his shoulders in height.

"We must get going to class now," he said. "We mustn't be late for class." His voice was a deep baritone the sent shivers down Chiyoko's spine.

"U-umm, right," said Chiyoko quietly, having a more reddish blush on her cheeks. "L-lead the way please."

The tall male nodded and turn towards the short male.

"Come Mitsukuni."

The short male let out an adorable grin and said, "Alright Takashi, let's get going."

The short male named Mitsukuni looked up at Chiyoko and said, "Let's go Yoko-chan, we better get going before the bell rings." Chiyoko looked at her small companion with a curious look in her eyes. "Y-Yoko-chan?"

Mitsukuni kept on smiling and replied, "Yeah that's a nickname I gave you."

Chiyoko was very surprised; she never really talked to anyone outside of her family. But Chiyoko only gave out a small grin and said, "Thank for the cute name Mitsukuni-kun."

"You can call me Honey if you want," Mitsukuni- Honey said. "And you can call Takashi Mori if you like."

Giving out a small giggle, Chiyoko nodded her head as she followed her new friends to the classroom. It didn't take them very long for them to arrive at their first period class. As Chiyoko stepped inside, she saw her classmates and her teacher who was a middle aged man.

The teacher was the first to speak, "Thank you Haninozuka-san, and Morinozuka-san for escorting our new student here." Nodding their heads to the teacher, Honey and Mori made their way to their seats.

The teacher then addressed to the rest of the class, "Class, meet your new classmate, Chiyoko Usami. She's beginning her third year here so we must make her feel welcome. Treat her nicely and there will be consequences to those who disrespect our new student." Then he turns towards Chiyoko and said in a calming tone. "Usami-san you may sit next to Morinozuka-san if you don't mind."

Chiyoko bowed shakenly to the teacher and replied, "H-Hai Sensei." Then she headed her way to the only empty seat next to Mori. As she makes her way, she couldn't help but hear the whispers from the rest of the class.

"She's pretty."

"I heard she was home schooled.

"She's so lucky to sit next to Mori."

"Is she a commoner?"

"If she is than she's on scholarship."

But Chiyoko paid no mind to the murmurs, her attention was on Mori. As soon as she sat herself down on the seat, Mori looked at her with a small smile on his face. This caused Chiyoko to blush deeply. And the other girls in the classroom squealed and blushed at the scene before them.

"She's so lucky to sit next to Mori!"

"Mori never smiles."

"I wish I was in his place.

The sound of a loud thump silenced the classroom. The students turned to see their teacher with a ruler in his hand. Not looking very happy at the commotion. The students new that it's best to stay quiet as possible during class.

As the teacher began the lesson of the day, Chiyoko tried her very best to pay attention. But she got lost in her thoughts.

' _I think I'll like it here at Ouran,'_ Chiyoko thought as she took a short glance at Mori. ' _As long I can see him most of the time, I'll do great there.'_

Little did Chiyoko knew, she's about to get herself into some life changing events. But for now, Chiyoko will wait for that time to come. But it come sooner than she thought.

 **(Uchikina Rabu)**

 **Finally Done!**

 **It took me two and a half weeks to write this chapter.**

 **A total of 2,435 words. That's a great accomplishment.**

 **I'll get the next chapter in soon, so please give me some faves, follows and good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here I am again.**

 **I know it's been a while since I put in the first chapter. So I'm sorry if I took so long.**

 **So after I had put the first chapter in, I started working on the second chapter of Uchikina Rabu.**

 **And I got to say, I was glad for the readers who faved and followed my story. So thanks guy for faving and following. It was you guys that inspired me to continue the next chapter. I hope that this chapter will be liked and faved as well as the first chapter.**

 **This time guys, I hope to get some good reviews on this story. So I won't update unless a get at least a few reviews because that'll keep me going.**

 **Forgive me if I sound desperate but I really want some reviews on this so please review.**

 **So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC; it belongs to Hatori-Sensei**

 ***Uchikina Rabu***

It has been a week since Chiyoko came to Ouran Academy. And already, she had started to make friends with the students. Her first friends were her classmates Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. The three of them were inseparable, Chiyoko always stood close to Honey and Mori during school hours. And Honey and Mori weren't far from Chiyoko either. They felt that there's something special about her, so they kept a close eye on her.

Chiyoko was so happy to be friends with them. Her whole life was a bleak and lonely. But ever since she came here, Chiyoko started to feel at home. And she's grateful for Honey and Mori for being there for her. Especially Mori; who she started to have a certain feelings for. But Chiyoko didn't want these worries get away from her studies.

Then one day, Chiyoko was gathering here things to head for the class of the day. As she was to head for the door, Honey came up to her with his adorable gin, with Mori not far behind him.

"Hi Yoko-Chan," said Honey cutely while hugging his bunny he named Usa-chan. "What are you doing after school?

"Ehh?" Chiyoko mutters softly as she moves to the door. "Well umm… I was thinking about doing some studying in one of the school's libraries."

"Oh," muttered Honey with a sad look in his eyes. "Takashi and I were hoping for you to come visit our club."

This stop Chiyoko from leaving. Honey never told her about them being in a club. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she asks,

"You're in a club Honey-kun? How come you never told me before?"

"It must have slipped our minds Yoko-Chan," Honey replies with a cute smile. "Sorry for not telling you about it. But it's a great club where I get to eat as many cakes as I want."

Chiyoko giggled at the thought of all the cakes Honey can eat. But it made her wonder what kind of club it is. But she didn't have the time to ask more. She looked at the clock to see that their last class of the day is about to start.

"Well, we better get going Honey-kun, Mori-san," said Chiyoko as she went through the door to the hallway. But as Chiyoko walked down the hall with Honey and Mori, she begins to wonder about the club that Honey mentioned earlier.

' _Hmm…I wonder what type of club Honey-kun and Mori-san are in?'_ Chiyoko wonders. ' _Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later. Maybe I could come over to their club sometime.'_

* **Uchikina Rabu** *

"There are four libraries in this school," grumbled Chiyoko as she walked through the halls. "And yet none of them are quiet?"

It was the end of the day and Chiyoko stayed at the school to do some extra studying for the upcoming exams. But in every library she looked in, she found each one full of students that were taking a social hour. And none of them seemed to be studying at all. Chiyoko wanted to study peacefully. But she couldn't study when it's so noisy and crowed. But mostly Chiyoko want to be alone. She was still nervous around people when Honey and Mori aren't with her.

Chiyoko was about ready to give up and head home we she collided with something that sent them both to the floor. Or rather it was someone that collided with her. When Chiyoko took a look at the person she ran into. She saw that it was another student who seemed to be a first year.

The student was a bit shorter than Chiyoko. Had a very poor hair cut that seemed to be done by the student herself? Yes, Chiyoko could tell right away that this student was a girl. Despite the lavender long-sleeved sweater vest, baggy pants, and thick-rimmed glasses she was wearing. Chiyoko could tell that by the look of the student's large brown eyes, female facial features, and slime body that's very slime for a male that this student was a girl.

Chiyoko continued to stare at the student before her watching as the student starts to get up from the floor. Chiyoko was startled when a voice called out to her.

"Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going," the rugged student said as she bent down to Chiyoko. "Do you need help getting up?"

"I-it's a-aright," Chiyoko stuttered as she starts to pick up her things that she dropped. "I-I w-was l-looking for a p-place to study but thanks any way."

The rugged student chuckled as she pulled up Chiyoko from the floor. It surprised Chiyoko when the student helped her up. It was mostly Honey and Mori that helped her if she had fallen over or tripped.

"Oh, my names Haruhi Fujioka," the student said as she and Chiyoko both straighten themselves up. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Umm…" Chiyoko said softly. "I-I'm C-Chiyoko U-Usami."

The student, Haruhi only chuckled and said,

"No need to be shy Usami-Senpai."

Chiyoko slowly smiled as Haruhi tried to comfort her. Other than Honey and Mori, no one else tried to talk to her. But Chiyoko was glad that she could make more friends. And this girl seemed to be a nice person so it's a chance she'll have to take.

"So Usami-Senpai, what are you doing after school hours?"

Haruhi's question caught Chiyoko by surprise. But Chiyoko didn't seem to mind at all about the question.

"O-oh um," Chiyoko muttered as she begins to remember why she was here. "I-I just looking for a place to study."

"Really?" Haruhi asked in a surprised tone. "I was thinking the same thing as well."

"Well…" Chiyoko starts off. "Good luck trying to find a quiet place to study. Because I checked all the libraries in this school filled with loud students that didn't come to study."

"Well that's just great," Haruhi grumbled in disappointment. "But I'm sure there are other places around the school that are quiet."

"Y-yeah, like an unused classroom or something," Chiyoko replied liking the fifteen year old's idea. "M-maybe we should start looking through the second floor?"

"Sounds good Senpai," Haruhi said as she moves to the stairs leading to the second floor. And Chiyoko following close behind her.

 ***Uchikina Rabu***

For a half an hour Chiyoko and Haruhi search the second floor for a place to study. But turn up with little success. Even some classrooms were used for after school clubs. So it leaves them with no choice but to just head home.

But then they spotted a classroom that they haven't checked yet. No noise can be heard from the other side of the door. Proving that it seemed abandoned, Chiyoko and Haruhi both looked up at the sign hanging above the classroom door. It said,

" **Music Room #3."**

"An abandoned music room?" Chiyoko mutters softly looking up at the sign. "A-are you sure about this Fujioka-san?"

Chiyoko turned her head seeing Haruhi put her hand on the handle. Chiyoko had a weird feeling about this room. She wasn't quite sure what cause her to have this feeling. But she was sure that they go into that music room, their lives would change.

"Fujioka-san, I-I got a bad feeling about this," Chiyoko muttered as her body trembled a bit. "I-I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Haruhi turned around to look at Chiyoko with a reassuring look on her face. Haruhi didn't want to make her new friend nervous. So she replied,

"There's nothing to worry about Senpai. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to us so let's go inside."

"O-okay Fujioka-san, i-if you s-say so."

With that, Haruhi and Chiyoko turned to the door and grabbed the handle together. They opened the door to find the thing that'll change their lives forever.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **And that is it, the second chapter of Uchikina Rabu. So like I said earlier I hope to get some good reviews from this to continue the next chapter. So enjoy my story as it progresses.**

 **And BTW I now have a Wattpad account now, so if you want to check it out. Go find the name** **Otaku183** **. And you'll find my reading list; I might also publish stories on there too.**

 **So seeya soon fan readers.**

 **~FanLovesFics16 Out~**


End file.
